Glaive (R1 Lost Colors)
The AVF-01 Glaive is a Britannia use Opeval Limited/Mass production seventh generation Knightmare frame utilized by the Irregulars, and specialized units within the Britannian Military. Appearance The frame still has the same height as its base unit which in its series is the AVF-00 Voulge. The armor however has been completely re-hauled into a more dark-green or variable color depending on the user’s tendencies. Design The Glaive is the Operational Evaluation Machine to replace the aging Gloucester Frames being used by the elite of the Britannia Military. The frame itself is exactly like the Voulge with most of the components using lower grade material without sacrificing performance. It has been noted that the Glaive may have come before the Voulge or the Voulge is the precursor. The OS of the Glaive is a primitive version of the Voulge’s advanced artificial intelligence based system. The unit is still capable of tracking various targets, and dealing with them with upmost care. The cockpit still retains most of the features of the Voulge, but most things have been swapped out to make the unit cheaper to produce, mainly being the removal of the biometric key in favor of traditional keys and activation codes. The panoramic display featured in the Voulge has been removed to a triple panel display to drastically lower the price for practical field use. The standard electro-active polymer muscle system has been streamlined and due to poor yet inexpensive materials the Glaive isn’t privy to feats of agility featured in the Voulge. The weaponry however remains the same with the exception that the Glaive series lacks the ability to use any beam based weaponry featured in the Voulge. The frame’s Harken has been replaced with a more traditional Slash type, and the ECS Jamming system is nonexistent. History The Glaive series of Knightmare was drawn up at the same time as the Voulge with it taking the 01 namesake due to it being a cheaper model. The frame due to it being a descendent of the Voulge still boasts superior handling, mobility, and retention of weapons currently being used by the previous series of Knightmare Frames. The frame was first showcased in Mainland Britannia to showcase some of the prototype technologies that were going to be utilized in future manufacturing. It proved to be quite successful to the members of the royal family, and military officers. The Glaive was quickly sent into a limited production with several models being provided to the irregulars, and several elite groups of Britannia’s military. The Operational Evaluation Prototypes were sent to Area Eleven to showcase Britannia’s power to the Black Knights, and their leader Zero. The twenty Opeval units were quite successful against the standard fair of Burai, but compared against the elite Guren or Voulge they proved to be inadequate against them. The difference however is when Cornelia Li Britannia used the machine against Zero in the Gawain at the end of the Black Rebellion. The machine itself outperformed the Gawain, and victory would have been hers if it had not been for her general Dalton’s betrayal. After the Black Rebellion the Glaive was accepted as a replacement for the Sutherland and soon it would be mass produced to replace the Sutherland within the next few years. Technical Specs AVF-001 ''' '''Code Name: “Glaive” Unit Type: Limited/Mass Production Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame Manufacturer: Avalon Foundation Operator: Holy Britannian Empire, notable pilot Cornelia Li Britannia Deployment: 2017 A.T.B. Dimensions: Overall Height: 6.5 Meters Weight: Combat Weight 9.0 Metric Tons Powerplant: Streamlined Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system Equipment and Design Features Electro-Active Polymer Muscle Pack System Advanced Sensor Suite Fixed Armament: 2 x AX450 Multi-Barreled CIWS, head mounted 2 x EZB500 Slash Harken 2 x XF1A Monomolecular Combat Knife Optional Armament: 1 x AVW-SF2A Anti-Knightmare Combat Shotgun 1 X MX21 Anti-Knightmare Assault Rifle Category:Knightmare Frames